


Under the Pale Moonlight

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sara is bored at a Gilded Age party and decides to tease Leonard.





	Under the Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: First Sentence Prompt from [Tumblr](http://dragonydreams.tumblr.com/post/148372367382/random-sentence-starters).
> 
> Author's Note 2: Happy Birthday Jael!

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex," Sara said casually, looking out over the ocean.

The party spread out below them on the lawn, hundreds of candles glittering in the velvet darkness of the night; the ocean just below them reflecting the moon's light.

It was the height of the Gilded Age, and they were attending one of the lavish parties thrown by the Vanderbilts at their Newport, Rhode Island summer home, The Breakers. Gideon had picked up some suspicious activity with the railroads owned by the family and while Ray and Martin were investigating the train yard, Sara and Leonard were hobnobbing with society’s rich and elite. 

At least they were supposed to be. They had slipped away from the festivities to take a moment to simply enjoy being out together.

Leonard nearly choked on the sip of champagne he'd just taken, but luckily Sara's back was to him, so she didn't see. "But we're not fighting," he pointed out, stepping closer to her and pressing against her back.

"You _are_ on mission," Martin scolded them through their comms. "This is not a conversation that the rest of us need to hear. Ever."

"Bite me," Sara retorted sweetly, reaching up to mute her comm. She tried to turn to face Leonard, but he refused to budge, keeping her pressed against the balcony railing.

"Marks are in sight," he assured the team. "We're doing our job; you do yours." With that, he muted his own comm. He reached out to pull Sara's long hair over her shoulder, exposing her comm-free ear to him. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Now why does this post-party sex need to be angry?" 

He relished the full body shiver his low, quiet voice elicited in Sara.

Sara turned her head as much as she was able to in order to look up at Leonard, pressing back against him. "Haven't you ever just let loose in bed? Raw passion? No holding back?"

"Are you saying that I'm not a passionate lover?" he teased, knowing that she was not.

"And if I am?" Sara asked, smirking.

"I'd say you're just trying to get a rise out of me," he answered.

Sara circled her hips, pressing her ass harder against him. "And you'd be right," she purred.

Leonard wanted nothing more than to spin Sara around and kiss that smirk off her face, but they were in a very public setting in a very proper time period. Such a thing would likely get them thrown out of the party and they were on mission.

As if reading his thoughts, Sara leaned further over the railing, pressing her ass more firmly against him.

Somehow, Leonard found the strength to take a step back and then lean against the railing beside Sara as he willed his body back under some semblance of control.

"You do not play fair," he told her.

Sara pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Would you want me to?"

"Never," he growled.

The End


End file.
